Jackie's Friend Sleepover Reunion
Jackie's Friend Sleepover Reunion is the 16th and final episode of Jackie Guida: The Series from Season 1. It's also a 100-minute episode and a reminiscent sequel to Jackie's Friend Journey Adventure. Synopsis Jackie plans a sleepover reunion for her friends on her journey. Plot The episode starts where Keira runs to Jackie's house and was surprised that Jackie is going to play Hungry Hungry Hippos with Keira. The instructions are to put the red tiny balls into any hippo's outside stomach, and put the red balls in a circle. Jackie and Keira finally started playing the game. After Jackie and Keira play Hungry Hungry Hippos, Jackie's mother, Melissa plans to go to Pat's Pizzeria with Jackie and Keira as they get ready. After Jackie and Keira get ready, they and Melissa left Jackie's house as they walk away. Along the way, Jackie sees Keziah riding her scooter, wanting to go to Pat's Pizzeria. Jackie hugs Keziah and asks if Keziah's mother really asking her to go to Pat's Pizzeria with her and Keira. Melissa accepts Keziah to go to Pat's Pizzeria with the girls. Jackie decided to take Keziah's scooter and rides with it along the way. As soon as Jackie, Keziah, and Keira got to Pat's Pizzeria, Melissa warns them not to ride Keziah's scooter in the restaurant. As they got inside, Jackie, Keziah, and Keira all sat down, waiting for their pizza to get here and eat. Melissa serves 3 pepperoni pizzas and 3 water bottles for Jackie, Keziah, and Keira. A few moments later, Jackie puts Keziah's pepperoni toppings on her eyes, and Keziah puts Jackie's pepperoni toppings on her eyes. Melissa gets mad and Jackie and Keziah are putting their mixed pepperoni toppings from different plates on their eyes. Melissa then wipes Jackie's face and her closed eyes with the wipe. After Jackie, Keziah, and Keira eat and play at Pat's Pizzeria, they have to beyond the look out for cars. Jackie decides to play a race game that makes the running to the end of the sidewalk that ever wins or lose. Melissa warns them to stop at different sidewalks whenever they see cars passing by. Jackie starts the game by racing with Keziah and Keira to the end of the sidewalk. Then, they race to the next sidewalk as Melissa puts the mail in the mailbox. Jackie and Keziah win at last, but Keira saw the empty Doritos Spicy Sweet Chilli bag on the puddle of Naylor Avenue. Melissa decides to take Keira, Jackie and Keziah to the black trashcan at Oak Street. Jackie then accidentally falls into the puddle. Melissa comments on Jackie's situation as Jackie gets up and her pants got completely wet. Jackie gets extremely upset, starts screaming and throws temper tantrums. "I WANT TO GO HOME!!!" cried Jackie, screaming and throwing temper tantrums. "I WANT TO GO HOME AND CHANGE MY PANTS!!!" Melissa starts yelling at Jackie to stop and they're not going home. Jackie won't stop crying, screaming, and throwing tantrums. Keziah and Keira get annoyed by Jackie's screaming powers and stompings. "Jackie, stop crying and throwing fits!" yelled Melissa, making a decision and noticed that the people are going to see and hear Jackie. "Look, all of the people outside are going to hear your screaming and tantrums, now STOP!" Jackie couldn't stop doing all this and now Keziah and Keira are getting upset. 5 minutes later, they finally made it to Oak Street and Keira throws the Doritos Spicy Sweet Chilli bag into the trash. "Jackie," said Melissa, "you have to be very careful next time and don't fall into any puddle. When you have a situation about it, you must think in your brain every day and try not to fall any puddle every time you see it. Whenever you see a puddle, don't fall into it. That will make any of your clothes wet, including your pants." Keira wipes Jackie's tear off of her face and seconds later, Jackie quickly hugs Keira. Cast *Jackie Guida *Keziah Patterson *Keira Kiger *Kayden Patterson *Pat's Pizzeria Cashier Lady *Bob *Jean *Melissa Guida *Sam Guida *Eleanor Lawson *Will Lawson *Michael Lawson *Kate Wistar *Dan Wistar Songs *Stay *Stay (Reprise) *Love Me Like You Do (Music Video) Trivia *This is the 2nd episode that lasted over 60 minutes. *This is the 2nd episode Jackie cries and throws temper tantrums. The first time being Jackie's Short-Living Play Date. *Stay by Zedd & Alessia Cara is the song Jackie sang when she teases Kayden to make him really angry and make him dance near the end of the song. **Jackie also sang that song with her friends (including Eleanor and Will) for a reprise before they go inside Eleanor's House. * This is the final episode for Season 1. *Eleanor doesn't appear in Part 1 of this episode, and neither does Will. *After Jackie fell into a rain puddle near the end of Naylor Avenue, she cries and throws temper tantrums after Melissa comments on Jackie's situation about the puddle. *Goof: During the walk for Keira to recycle the Doritos Spicy Sweet Chili bag, when Jackie screams and throws temper tantrums after falling into a puddle, she doesn't do the same screaming from Jackie's Short-Living Play Date when she shrill screams and puts her fingers up like she always do in the kitchen and the living room. She instead screams in a different way and throws temper tantrums by stomping her feet. *Keira doesn't appear in Part 2 of this episode. *At the beginning of Part 2, when Jackie tells her friends that Sam told her, it is revealed that her fortune from him is "Whenever sleepovers are going to happen, I'll be playing with friends." * Since it's Jackie's birthday, Jackie Guida: The Series announced that it will renew for a 2nd season because Jackie is turning 7 years old in the next season. Category:Season 1 Category:2019 Category:Movies Category:Episodes featuring Pat's Pizzeria Category:Temper Tantrum Episodes